shufflerfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Latifah:Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)
Hey old friend let's look back on the crazy clothes we wore Ain't it fun to look back and to see it's all been done before? All those nights together are a special memory And I can't wait for tomorrow, just as long as you're dancing next to me 'Cause it's so clear, every year, we get stronger What's gone is gone, the past is the past Turn the radio up and then hit the gas 'cause I know we've come so far but we've got so far to go I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'til it's time to go So most days we'll take it fast and some nights we'll take it slow I know we've come so far, but baby, baby we've got so far to go Hey old friend together, side-by-side and year-by-year The road was filled with twists and turns, oh, but that's the road that got us here Let's move past the bad times, but before those memories fade Let's forgive but not forget and learn from the mistakes we made 'Cause it's so clear every year we get stronger So don't give up and don't say when And just get back on the road again 'cause I know we've come so far but we've got so far to go I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'til it's time to go So most days we'll take it fast and some nights we'll take it slow I know we've come so far, but baby, baby we've got so far to go Hey old friend come along for the ride There's plenty of room, so jump inside The highway's rocky every now and then But it's so much better than where I've been Just keep movin' at your own speed Your heart is all the compass you'll ever need Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on 'Cause the rear view mirror only shows what's gone, gone, gone We got so far to go! Oh, it's so clear every year we get stronger So shine that light, take my hand Let's dance into the promise land 'cause I know we've come so far but we've got so far to go I know the road seems long, but it won't be long 'til it's time to go So most days we'll take it fast and some nights we'll take it slow I know we've come so far, but baby, baby we've got so far to go But baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh, baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh, baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh, baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh, baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh, baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh, baby, baby we've got so far to go... Credits Originally written by Marc Shaiman & Scott Wittman